cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Rescue Prisoners
is an optional GDI mission in the Tiberian Sun campaign, in which a small GDI-Forgotten assault team breaks a Nod prison in Poland to free mutant insurgents. EVA Briefing﻿ Umagon has requested help to rescue her people from a Nod prison. The prison is located on an island to the east. Nod has a strong force in the area, both in outposts and spread throughout the nearby city. We have limited resources and no reinforcements are available, so avoiding patrols is vital to your success. Umagon has a team in the area already - if you can find them, they may assist you. Make your way to the prison and release the hostages. Once the prison is secure, we will send a transport to evacuate Umagon's people. There may be SAM sites nearby, so make sure the way is clear for the transport. *Objective One: Locate the Nod prison. *Objective Two: Release and evacuate the prisoners. Background General Solomon urged McNeil to shut down Nod's main chemical plant located near Hamburg in Germany. Umagon, who was present with McNeil, requested him to rescue her fellow people held prisoner in Poland, and in turn mutants will aid GDI in destroying Nod's chemical plants. Although Solomon dismissed the idea, saying that 'the shiners can wait', McNeil may choose send a small detachment to aid Umagon. Walkthrough From the starting position, go slightly north and to the east, and Umagon will inform you about her people (picture below in gallery) who will join your forces. Ghost Stalker is a perfect vehicle-killer and good for killing cyborgs. You will be attacked frequently by groups of cyborgs patrolling the map, and your best option for dealing with them is with Ghoststalker, as your other infantry are too weak and your vehicles will eventually be whittled down through attrition. Alternatively if Ghoststalker is too far away to help, you can use Umagon to shoot the cyborgs to get their attention, and while they focus their fire on Umagon (she is fairly strong, but is ineffective against cyborgs), use your medic to heal her while your other units kill the cyborgs. The cyborgs are spawned from a building labeled as a "highrise hotel"; it is located in the southern part of the city and can be found if you follow the southwest section of the train tracks. The hotel is the only hostile civilian building in the immediate area. Destroying the hotel will prevent any further cyborgs from spawning and make the remainder of the mission much easier. Avoid going too far to the southwest from the city, or you may run into a Nod artillery unit, which can quickly end the mission if it manages to kill one of your hero characters. The artilleries can simply be avoided by sticking to the northern edge of the map. In any case, make your way towards the east until you reach the bridge. Destroy the enemies guarding it, then cross over and start killing anything belonging to Nod. If cyborgs are still being spawned from the city, you can use Titans or Disk Throwers to destroy the bridge to prevent them from reaching you. Destroy the gate to free the mutants, then destroy the SAM sites and wait for an Orca Transport to arrive. A shortcut is to hijack the GDI APC from the abandoned GDI base from top-left corner, then pick up Ghoststalker (perferably also a medic and Umagon), get into the river from top-right, then traverse down and beach at the undefended back of Prison Island. This way will save a lot of time as most Nod hostiles are bypassed. Ghoststalker cannot reach SAMs behind the walls, but a workaround is to force attack a point behind the SAM, so that the "line-of-fire" damage from his railgun will take care of the rest. Aftermath The imprisoned mutants were rescued. McNeil could now focus on destroying Nod's chemical facilities. True to her word, Umagon would send her warriors to reinforce upcoming GDI assaults. Trivia *A civilian blue bus is seen roaming around the city center. While it seems harmless, it is completely reckless and can easily run over player's infantries (even commandos), resulting a mission failure. *There is one lone engineer in the city center, marked as 'enemy infantry', but is in fact not considered hostile. *Factually, all mutant prisoners must survive. Though unlikely (POW mutants are extra tough), the mission will become unfinishable if any of them is killed. Because when it happens, the Orca Transport will not take off for not picking up a predetermined number of prisoners. *There are two Nod Artilleries in this mission. Normally the player must take extra care to avoid them. However, technically they can be destroyed. Regardless of the tactic, the idea is to order units to get within an artillery's minimum range. *Two Nod Devil's Tongues patrolling the map will never burrow, likely intended to be captured by the player. *An easy way to identify the "highrise hotel' - the origin of cyborgs, is by mousing over civilian buildings with Ghoststalker selected. Only with the hotel will a C4 icon show up. Gallery File:Rescue Prisoners01.jpg|Nod chemical missles spread tiberium File:Rescue Prisoners02.jpg|Umagon insists on McNeil to rescue her imprisoned mutants people. File:Rescue Prisoners03.jpg|Commander has an option to help mutants (south option) or directly move to Destroy Chemical Supply (north) or Destroy Chemical Missile Plant (middle) missions. File:Rescue Prisoners04.jpg|Initial GDI strike team arrives. File:Rescue Prisoners05.jpg|Umagon says her people are nearby. GDI are joined with Ghostalker and Mutant Hijacker. File:Rescue Prisoners06.jpg|GDI decides to avoid Nod artillery choosing north way through nearby polish city. File:Rescue Prisoners07.jpg|GDI releases mutants on prison island. File:Rescue Prisoners08.jpg|Mutants gather on landing pad where dropship arrives to rescue them after GDI forces destroyed SAM sites on island. Videos File:Command_%26_Conquer_Tiberian_Sun_--_GDI_9a|Briefing References Category:Tiberian Sun GDI Missions